


Cut you a piece

by SleeplessBug



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: - that entire tag is in refernce to Bille-H, Body Horror, F/M, Other, Sort of? - Freeform, We Are Here, Weird Biology, all the E stuff will come later when "sparkle" The Bastard "sparkle" shows up, but ONLY to suffer, horrible use of time manipulation, idk - Freeform, mentions of dead bodies, only person we WANT dead is effectibly immortal so, very little mention of the canon characters but this is placed in undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: A kid, a sad monster hidden under a grinning mask, a very much dead human, a sad man, an odd keeperAnd some weird scientist who really, really sucks----I HAVE OCS (AND M Y FRIENDS OCS) AND IM READY TO F/CKING PARTY!
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Female Character





	1. Into the woods

"Our brother! Our brother is crying?! But he is comedy; it is his namesake? Isn't it? Isn't our brother-"

"SHUT UP! YOU AREN'T MY BROTHER!"

A voice cut through the empty halls, a wall cracked as the owner of the screaming slammed his fists into it, biting his lip under that stupid smiling mask that /bastard/ had forced on him. He composed himself, continuing his walk to the odd place where the thing that claimed to be his brother couldn't mock him. Where the man- the- the THING that did this to him couldn't watch him in sadistic glee.

He- IT tried to grab his hand, he forcefully yanked his hand away, turning to face it, giggles slipping from it non-stop. Why wouldn't it just SHUT UP.

"Awwwwww, we struck a nerve~! How fun! He still doesn't think that we're his brother? Comedy is still under some disillusion, hehe~"

He gripped his hands tightly before swinging open the door and slamming it shut on that thing that WASN'T. HIS. BROTHER.

He slid down to the floor, clawing helplessly at the mask- he knew it wouldn't come off- not as long as this endless loop continued. The thing tormented him all day, and when he died sometime at night, he would be sent back to the start, only for it to happen again.

"Fuuuck, damnit,"

His tail slammed against the wall, his body forcing itself up; he stormed over to the table, grabbing the journal, eyes casting over to the only reason he knew that thing outside wasn't the real Sadness.

Comedy gagged a bit at the smell of the corpse; humans should really just dust, it makes things so much less... gross. He let out a grunt and started to write down; keeping this journal was really the only thing that kept him from losing his mind. Believing that tormenting shapeshifting- creature was really his brother. 

His soul pounded; it was almost time for the daily killing. He wondered what it would be this time- maybe the thing, maybe the human in the striped sweater?

He finished writing down this loop, slowly getting up from the chair, letting out a low sigh, rubbing his head, blinking.

"Let's just get this over with; see ya later, bro,"

~Loop 200~

Soul's hurting more, don't know how much more I can take.

Someone, for the love of god help me.

I miss Sadness


	2. Hemming and Hawing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bille-H is pronounced "Billy"

Bille-H's bones popped as he stood back up-the loop must have hit again; he wondered what was causing such a persistent one(It was like, the 200th time). But snapped out of it, he had a mission, and it was to see where that weird monster with the mask kept going too!

"Gonna seeee! But I gotta move quickly; he's innnn aaa... aaaa loop! Ssssooooo need to move quick, toooo get to the secret placcceeeee before? Right, Mx?"

"Yeah, you go ahead, I'm going to fix my leg,"

"Ohhh! Mr. Argoooosssss Is mean! Okaaaiii! Seeeee you later!"

"Man's a bitch, see you,"

He left, feet dragging into the floor of what Keeper called a Black Out Room- Mr. Argos can't touch him in one of these; there's one in the mask man's home. He just has to get there before a reset, and he would be good to snoop around.

He moved as quickly as he could, he was just so short, and his souls could only produce so much energy. Mr. Argos said he wouldn't dare try to reverse the human soul to a better state; he didn't want to risk hurting him.

He was playing favorites, and that made Bille-H mad- he didn't get to play favorites! Not when he wouldn't even let Bille-H meet his papa! He stopped for a moment, grasping his chest, he wished he could meet his mama, but with him having the special treatment, a reset wouldn't bring her back ever. Not unless Keeper took the human soul, but they both knew that would probably get him killed, and them.... hurt.

He huffed, shaking his head, no need to start getting sad- not while outside a blackout room, not while at risk of being sent back. So he put himself at a quick pace, running as fast as his legs could manage. Damn his short legs; he was an abomination against God; you'd think that be enough to be tall. 

The place he found the blackout room hidden in was big; he could just smell the loop in the air (It tasted like chocolate, the human did as well, maybe it was connected). He found his way through the hallways; it was kind of like the Judgment hall- but bigger and less toasty. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings when he bumped into someone, stumbling back.

"Oh? We have a guest? Why he's so small! So short!"

"I knooowwww I'm shooorty, don't gottaaaaa rub it innnnn!"

He stomped his foot and brushed past them; he had to find the room; who knows how long this loop is going to last! For all, he knows just responding wasted too much time! He had to move fast!

And be lucky with the halls he was sprinting down, considering he had no clue where the room was. Lady Luck must have been on his side (for once) because he barreled past the door, and it only took him a moment to feel the pull of safety tugging at his souls. He slipped inside, almost immediately being hit with a horrible smell that caused him to gag. Someone was dead in here, but he wasn't going to ponder on that; no, he saw a journal, and he was going to snoop.

And snoop he did, until the door open shortly after the latest loop, and a monster wearing a comedy mask stepped up, swearing somewhat loudly when he noticed the boy sitting on a table.

"Hiiii!"

"What the- W- WHO ARE YOU?!"


	3. Walls could talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Bille-H being like, that
> 
> also some stuff about how Bille-h's body works, but mostly his teeth and tongue

One thing Comedy wasn't expecting to see when he walked back into the room to write another journal was a little boy, sitting on the table, reading his journal. He near damn threw his gun at the kid. But instead just yelled in shock.

"W- WHO ARE YOU- HOW DID YOU GET IN- In here?"

The kid hopped down and scurried over to him, looking up, grinning to reveal very sharp looking teeth. He reached his arms up to reveal his hands were clawed, with black tips coming from his fingers.

"I'mmmmm Bille-H! I can go in theeeese rooms too!"

Comedy stared down at him, frankly, if it weren't for his teeth and hands, he could almost be mistaken as a human. He took a step away from the kid, going in the defensive.

"And- why are you in here?"

"Sennnssssed the loooop, wanteeed to helllllp,"

"Sensed the... loop?"

"Mhmmm!"

He, didn't seem to interested in explaining what that meant, turning his attention to Sadness's corpse, the body leaned against the corner.

"Huhhhh? Issssn't that the floooaaatting personnnn?"

"That- that's not the real one- the one out there is some... false copy, or something,"

Bille-H looked at him, suddenly seeming to remeber something.

"Ohhh! Riiiight, you're in a timmelooop, I wannnnnnna hellp!"

The kid danced around him, his fangs exposing themselves more, glinting in the small amount of light in the room. He spun around, the sleeves of his sweater smacking Comedy's arms.

"Buuuut thhaaat might take aaawhile, dooo youuuu have annny food?"

"I have candy?"

"Caaan I have some?"

Comedy gave the kid some candy, he ate it, wrapper and all, before looking back at Comedy- who under his mask, was wearing a very concerned expression.

"Uh... How was it?"

"IIIII can't taaste things! Buuuut niiicceee texture! Thhhaank you!"

Bille-H tapped his chin for a second, before spitting into his hand, and offering Comedy a small white object.

"... Is that a tooth?"

"Mhm! Theeeyyyy come out allll the tiimme, it's normalll,"

He carefully took it from the small clawed hand of Bille-H, giving a thumbs up, his face twisting to further concern.

"Nnny way, I'mmmm gonnnaa stay hereee,I'lll snoooooop arouuund next looop,"

"... You're not going to take 'I don't want help' as an answer, are you?"

"Nope!"

Comedy felt the tug of another boss in coming, and he let out a soft sigh.

"Well I'll uh... keep the tooth, for good luck,"

"Okkaaaiii! Goooood luck!"

Comedy left the room, holding a small fang in his hands, and a very useless gun in the other. Ready to try yet another battle against the human.


End file.
